


Second Attempt

by momoandzuzu18 (allofthatblood)



Series: Coming Home [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthatblood/pseuds/momoandzuzu18
Summary: In which Aang is much better able to concentrate on making Katara feel good the second time around. Prequel to Coming Home (based loosely off of a memory Aang briefly recalls during the second part) but can be read on its own as well.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Series: Coming Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033077
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Second Attempt

She had grown used to the sound of late-night knocking on the glass windows (or doors, if their lodgings that night had a balcony). It always made her smile. Throughout the nearly four years that they had been together, they’d developed a kind of secret language, tiny ways to communicate to one another things shared with no one else. Though this was perhaps a more obvious gesture, it was one of her favorites—it almost always meant that Aang was coming to spend the night in her bed. He had been 14 the first time he showed up at her balcony after everyone had gone to bed. He’d had a rough day and was seeking comfort, so she’d held him until they fell asleep peacefully in each other’s arms. As an early riser, Aang was almost always the first one up, so when their friends woke, they hadn’t seen his vacant room as suspicious in any way, instead assuming he’d been out for his morning meditation. Since then, his visits had turned into a sort of nighttime ritual between the two, gradually becoming more frequent and heated, from bedtime kisses that turned into make out sessions when Aang was 15 to beginning to explore each other’s bodies when he turned 16. 

She flushed, then, just thinking about the ways they had been together. When he’d shown up at her room a couple of nights ago, they had kissed under the covers until they were panting against each other, hands slipping beneath layers of one another’s clothes. Then he’d undressed her so deliberately it had made her head spin with arousal. First he had removed her top and upper wraps, which had been nothing new for them; then he’d done the same with her skirt  _ and _ lower bindings. After nervously acquiring her permission, he had climbed between her legs and pressed his mouth to her wet core. It had been awkward, though, with his fumbling in his excitement and her too surprised to give him direction. They’d given up after a bit and sheepishly agreed to try again another time, pleasing each other in other, more familiar ways for that night.

Since then, they hadn’t had the opportunity. The past few nights, someone had stolen Aang away until what she considered to be far too late at night, and he’d gone to bed as soon as he came back each time. If her brother or Zuko or Toph or  _ anyone _ else had tried asking Aang for anything that night, she would have frozen them to the wall and pulled him right back to his room herself. Luckily, everyone had retired early that night. She’d even had time to take a bath before it was late enough for him to sneak over. She sat, then, waiting for him on her bed, between the silken red Fire Nation sheets, in a pale blue nightgown made out of a similar material, watching out the balcony doors for his arrival. They had been doing this for so long, but whenever they were staying with Sokka (which they often were), Aang still seemed to get incredibly nervous about being caught and would usually wait until everyone else had turned in for the night, curtains closed and lights off in their windows. That night, it felt like  _ hours _ that she lay there thinking about what they had done the other night and their plans to practice until he improved.

Eventually, the easily recognizable tapping on glass came, and she grinned as she crawled out from under the covers to let him in. Quietly, she opened the balcony door and tugged him inside, sharing a  _ look _ as she closed the doors behind them and lowered the curtains to cover the outside view into her bedroom. Before she could finish, his arms were wrapping around her waist from behind, his nose pressing into her neck. Instinctively, she relaxed her back against his chest.

“Hi,” he whispered.

Laughing, she released the drawstring once their privacy was ensured before turning around in his arms to face him. 

“Hello,” she said just as softly. Her cheeks flushed as she took in his expression: his gray eyes were nearly charcoal in his desire, burning into her with intention.

“I like this,” he told her, his deepening voice low in her ears as he reached down to tug gently at the hem of her nightgown, just barely reaching mid-thigh.

“I thought you would,” she replied with a smirk. He leaned forward into their embrace, burying his nose into her hair as he took a deep breath. Though he hadn’t quite been shorter than her in a while, he hadn’t been noticeably taller than her, either, until the past few months, and she could feel the difference then when his lips pressed into her temple, no straining to reach required.

“You smell really good, too,” he added, his arms tightening around her. She melted into him as his hot breath brushed over her ear, his hands broad and warm on her back. The material of her nightgown was so thin that she was able to feel the calluses on his fingers through it. “Is that lavender?”

She hummed in confirmation, then squealed when he suddenly interrupted their sweet moment to scoop her up in both of his arms and begin carrying her bridal style to the bed. “Aang!”

“Yes, Sweetie?” he asked innocently as he lay her down beneath the sheets before climbing in beside her. Despite her mild annoyance at him for not asking before lifting her, she cuddled into his chest comfortably. He was warm, warmer than the hot air that filled the room, and it felt  _ so _ good to feel his increasingly defined chest muscles beneath her cheek, his arm around her back to hold her close. She leaned her head up and her eyes met his, near-glowing through the darkness. “I missed you the last few nights,” he murmured.

She laughed softly as she ran a hand over his side, her fingertips sliding over his ribs until he shivered against her. “It was only a couple of nights,” she teased.

“Yeah,” he admitted, leaning down to reach her as she subconsciously shifted closer to the pillows to meet him, “But I thought about you a lot.” 

“Did you?” she questioned, “What did you think about?”

His cheeks flushed in response. Instead of answering, he leaned down and caught her lips against his own. She responded immediately, wrapping an arm over his shoulder to pull him closer as she kissed him back. Intimacy was often described as being like fire, but he felt like water in her arms, so easy and natural and  _ right _ . As his hand moved to the small of her back to hold her closer to him, she hooked a leg over his hips, and he pulled away with a sigh.

“The other night,” he finally breathed against her lips, moving his hand down to cup her round rear through the fabric of her silk nightgown. “I’m determined to do a better job this time, if you’ll let me try.”

“This time?” she asked, raising an eyebrow despite her deepening in blush. When he furrowed his eyebrows in uncertainty, she added with a wink, “Don’t be discouraged if it takes a few tries. I’m perfectly fine with practicing.”

Smirking at her offer and reassurance, he pushed her down to the bed, hovering over her with his weight on his elbows. Katara moved with him easily, nearly liquifying beneath his attention as he pressed hot, wet, passionate kisses across her cheek, along her jawline, and down her neck. “I intend to practice  _ many _ times,” he reassured her quietly, his breath warm against her ear, “Tonight, I just want to make you feel good.”

She hadn’t been expecting him to be able to come up with a smooth response in his arousal and was mildly caught off guard by his confidence, shivering beneath his lips. His maturity was constantly surprising her, particularly regarding the more intimate aspects of their relationship. She could feel him grin against the sensitive skin of her neck at her reaction, his fingers slowly sliding up her thighs, beneath the hem of her nightgown. 

“Can I take this off?” he asked, raising his head just enough to look into her deep ocean blue eyes. She nodded just as she had the other night, with dilated pupils and flushed cheeks. Grinning, he slid his hands up over her thighs, to her hips, and then froze when he her bare skin under his fingertips. 

“Sweetie,” he began slowly, “Are you wearing anything under this?”

Looking innocently into his eyes, she shook her head. He took a deep breath, blushing as he continued to push the material up her body, her hips lifting to accommodate its removal. Once it was around her waist, she nudged him to give her room, and he complied, shifting to lie at her side. She sat up and tugged the thin nightgown over her head easily, tossing it over the foot of the bed. When she turned to look at him, his silver eyes were roving over her body, taking in her slender form. Though he was still dressed, she took a second to appreciate his body as well. His muscles had developed during his years of training, but he had stayed quite lean until just before his last birthday, when his shoulders gradually began to broaden, the baby fat melting from his cheeks to reveal his defined jawline. She could see the muscles on his chest, now, disappearing under orange fabric, and subconsciously, she reached for the tie at the front of his robes.

“I wanted to make tonight about you,” he insisted as she undid his belt easily. 

“And I want you to be wearing less,” she replied, sliding her fingers under the material of his tunic. As her hands ran over the expanse of his muscled stomach, raising the hem as she went, he sighed contentedly, his body relaxing beneath her touch. Finally, he sat up to pull the tunic off completely, adding it to her nightgown slung over the bed’s footboard. Hesitating for a moment, he turned to her, unsure of just how much she wanted him to undress. He found her looking at him expectantly and raised his hips to pull his pants off as well, leaving him in just his underwear. 

Katara breathed in sharply as she took in the outline of his arousal through the fabric, but Aang gently pulled her down beside him, grinning at the attention. 

“About you, remember?” he murmured, cuddling closer to her as she lay on her side. She shivered at his words, leaning forward for a kiss that he happily returned. Easing her onto her back, he balanced himself over her, one elbow on either side of her once again. She wrapped her arms around him, her nails trailing across his shoulders as her tongue brushed his own. When she arched her back, her bare breasts pressed against his chest, her hard nipples brushing teasingly against him. Aang groaned into the kiss and felt the uneven pattern of her breathing below him. Her legs began to wrap around her waist, but he gently broke apart from their kiss to stop her, kneeling between her parted thighs instead.

“Aang,” she complained, trying to pull him closer by her grip on his back.

“I have plans,” he reminded her, grinning down at her with a wink. Dipping back down, he lined her chest with kisses, down between her breasts and then to her left nipple, pursing his lips gently around the hardened bud. She sighed beneath him, her chest moving beneath his mouth with her deep breaths as his tongue moved against her sensitive nipple. This he knew how to do—he loved her breasts, from their perfect, round shape to the way she melted when he kissed her nipples like that. One of her hands slid up to the back of his head when he moved to her other breast, pressing wet kisses to her soft skin as he went. Then, he drew her other nipple into his mouth, teasing her there with his tongue as well. She stretched beneath him, raising her breasts further into his face, and then she moaned as his tongue began working faster.

“Are your plans to torture me?” she complained, scratching her nails over his shoulder.

“No,” he purred against her chest in response, looking up at her coyly. He could read the impatience in her eyes and grinned as he scooted lower, moving back until he was laying down on his stomach between her parted legs, their bodies stretched diagonally across the bed to fit. Once he was settled, her thighs spread on either side of him, he took a moment to examine her wet center. He had touched her several times before, but it was always in the dark, lying next to her, sometimes with his hand down her wraps, so the sight of her pretty pink lips, slick and spread open before him, was brand new to him and made his hard length pulse against the mattress. “You’re so gorgeous,” he told her before he could help himself. She rolled her eyes when he glanced up at her, but she was also grinning and blushing. He winked at her before reaching forward to run a finger over her folds, and his jaw nearly fell open at the collected wetness there, soaking his fingers as they moved through it. They had just started; he had barely touched her, and yet she shivered heavily when his fingers brushed her clit, moving down to slide into her entrance with ease.

“Ah! Aang,” she cried, reaching for him. When she couldn’t get a hold of him, she twisted her hands in the blanket instead. He absolutely loved to hear her call his name like that, as she rarely lost herself in pleasure enough to forget their friends sleeping in the adjacent rooms. Tonight, however, she turned to putty beneath his gentle touches, the way his two fingers moved nimbly in and out of her slick opening. This time, he wanted to focus on her and make her feel good, so he took his time familiarizing himself with her from this angle. Delicately, he leaned down to press a kiss just above her wet folds, his bottom lip brushing against her clit. He breathed in the air filled with her musky scent and let it wash over him, his cock twitching against the mattress once more. The first time he had touched her, he’d been surprised at the smell and the way it lingered on his fingers, but it had quickly grown on him. After all, it was  _ Katara _ ’s scent, and it hadn’t taken long for it to start reminding him of her body, sweaty and gasping and whispering his name.

“I want to try this,” he purred, “Lift your legs over my shoulders.”

Her cheeks flushed so deeply that he saw it clearly even through the darkness that filled the room. After a second, she did as he said, wrapping her legs around his back. “Like that?” she asked.

“Perfect,” he assured her, and then he hooked his arms beneath her thighs to pull her closer to his face. A giggle, tinged with nervousness, left her mouth, and then she was silent as he moved his lips down to her sensitive nub. There, he laid a tender kiss before flattening his tongue against her. She was so wet, and her juices filled his mouth then, the taste overwhelming in the best way, tangy and musky and sweet. He licked a line from her entrance to the tip of her slit, flicking his tongue against her clit there, the same way he usually did with her nipples. 

“Oh wow,” she gasped, her hands scrambling against the covers. Aang followed the same motion several more times before prodding at her entrance. It was  _ so _ wet there, her thick, tangy fluid oozing against his tongue as he pressed it as far into her as he could. He began to rock his hips against the mattress as he worked his tongue against her, deeply aroused by her enjoyment, her taste, her scent in the air. She whimpered and wiggled against his mouth, his name escaping her lips between her incoherent whimpering. Taking a deep breath, he wiggled his tongue inside of her and lapped at her walls where he could reach. It felt different than it did with his fingers, not only in the way her muscles felt soft and pliant against the gentle movement of his tongue, but also in the carnal need it fulfilled in him. While he always found it amazing to make her feel good and he enjoyed touching her very much, it was in no way the same as having his face buried against her center, moving his mouth against her, having his senses consumed by her. Helping each other come because they loved and were attracted to one another was one thing; this, he thought, her thighs tightening around his temples his tongue filled her incessantly,  _ this _ was sex. 

Aang’s gut felt hot with his fiery arousal and his building enjoyment of the way they were currently connected. Gently, he withdrew his tongue from her soft, tight muscles and licked his way back up, the tip of his tongue tickling her sensitive lips, swollen from his attention. He reached the front of her slit and flicked his tongue there again. When she cried out, he moved faster, captivated by her sounds of pleasure, by the rush of her fluid that came with her building arousal. As he teased her clit, he removed his right arm from around her thigh in order to slide his fingers into her once more. She cried out as he filled her, bucking her hips up into his mouth as he teased her. The fresh surge of her juice that spilled out against his hand made him dizzy, and he rutted his hips into the bed, seeking sensation. She began thrusting lightly in search of more friction, so held her hips down with his other hand, his arm still around her leg, grounding her. 

He could feel her muscles beginning to quiver, but, despite the soreness building in his jaw, he was enjoying himself so much that he didn’t want it to end. Having his mouth on her like this, her legs around his head holding him against her wet heat, was the most erotic thing he had ever experienced. Her low whimpers and the way that her fingers clawed at the covers fanned the growing flames of his arousal. She had never reacted so strongly when he’d touched her with his fingers, and he felt drunk on the way he was able to please her, the way she moaned his name helplessly.

Slipping his fingers from her entrance, he stuck his ring finger out to join his middle and index fingers before pressing forward once more to fill her with all three, her slick walls easily stretching to accommodate him. She gasped at the sensation, reaching desperately towards him once more. This time, he released his grasp on her hip to take her hand in his own, her hips lifting into his face without his secure hold. Her thighs squeezed his head as she practically rode his mouth and fingers. Spurred on by her enthusiasm, he moaned against her dripping wet center, his cock throbbing where he ground his hips down into the bed. 

“Aang,” she whimpered, her fingers gripping his own tightly, “Please.”

He had never heard her  _ beg _ like that before, and it thrilled him to no end that he was able to do that to her. Doubling down on his efforts, he flicked his tongue rapidly against her swollen bud of pleasure. She cried out at his change of pace, a fresh wave of her juices spilling against his fingers. Each time he withdrew from her, he pulled back until just his fingertips were brushing against her sensitive opening before plunging forward to fill her again. There, too, he sped up his motions, unable to deny her plea for more, until she was panting along with each thrust of his hand. The muscles of her thighs twitched wildly against his temples as he pleased her until he was lightheaded with desire. Combined with the pressure of the mattress as he ground his hips into it, the way she filled his senses as he worked to bring her to her peak was overwhelming. 

She gasped and writhed above him, her heels digging between his shoulder blades. He could feel her oncoming orgasm in the twitching of her muscles around his fingers, the tightness of her thighs clenched around his head, and the throbbing of her swollen lips under his tongue as he circled her spot of pleasure relentlessly, and attempted desperately to tamp down the building pressure he felt growing deep in his own gut as his hips moved against the bed. Finally, with one final cry of his name, she was coming, her walls spasming wildly around his digits as he buried his crooked fingers deep inside. Her hips rutted against his mouth as his tongue soothed her soaked folds, right down to where his fingers entered her. As her muscles continued convulsing, he was surprised by a final gush of her fluid splashing out against his hand, his mouth, his chin. Aang moaned in response, amazed by her raw sexuality, and as her juices flooded out against his tongue, he fell over the edge as well, pure white pleasure pulsing through his mind as he spilled out into his underwear, hips thrusting fiercely into the covers. In the aftershock of his orgasm, he lapped gently at her wet, swollen lips, easing her down from her own peak as her breath heaved laboriously above him.

“Aang,” she panted, giving his hand a tug. It took all of his strength to lift his drained body from between her legs to join her at the head of the bed. Once next to her, she curled into him automatically, instinctively. “Aang, that was…”

“Yeah,” he said slowly, kissing the top of her head through his grin, “I agree.”

“It felt  _ really _ good,” she insisted, pulling apart to look at him through the darkness. When her shining blue eyes met his, she began to reach down for his underwear, but he grabbed her hand gently to stop her.

“Katara… I  _ really _ thought so too,” he admitted, his cheeks flushing bright red. This only seemed to confuse her further, so he exhaled deeply and leaned in to press a soft kiss to her lips before continuing, “I enjoyed it  _ just as much as you did _ .”

She paused for a moment, her expression first calculating, then mirthful. “Did you…?”

“Yes,” he said softly, ducking his head to rest their foreheads together, “I… really liked being able to make you feel that way so… intimately. I liked it a lot more than I expected.”

Katara was the one flushing then, her dark cheeks turning red. He could feel the heat radiating from her face. “I haven’t even touched you tonight,” she stammered.

Smiling, he reached forward (with his clean hand) to push her hair away from her face and cup her cheek tenderly. “You didn’t have to,” he told her softly. As she was already melting into a puddle against him from the heat burning across her face, he decided to save them both the embarrassment and leave it at that.

“I’m sorry I underestimated you,” she murmured quietly, and he laughed in response, his tangy, musky breath tickling her cheeks.

“I got too nervous last time,” he replied, sliding the pad of his thumb over the soft skin covering her round cheekbone. Her eyes fluttered closed in response. “This time, I tried to focus on just doing whatever I would normally do with my hand just using my mouth instead.”

“Well, your strategy worked out  _ very _ well, if you ask me,” she purred, then inched forward to press their lips together. He was sure she could taste herself on his lips, especially when her tongue darted out to run across them, seeking entrance into his mouth. They fell into an easy rhythm, his hand sliding back until his fingers slipped into her hair behind her neck, her arm wrapping around his back to pull him closer as she pressed her tongue against his own. Their kiss went on for several moments, becoming more and more heated until Katara pulled away, panting.

“I love you, Sweetie,” he hummed softly, his lips brushing the tip of her nose. The gentle touch must have tickled, as her nose wrinkled beneath his kiss, and he smiled at her cute expression. 

“I love you, too,” she responded readily, stretching against him, her back arching, her breasts raised into his chest. He sighed appreciatively at both the sight and feeling of her body. “I think maybe we should take a bath together,” she suggested sheepishly.

“Yeah,” he laughed, leaning over to wrap his arm around her. His underwear felt particularly uncomfortable against him as he moved. “I think that’s a good idea.”

Before she could respond, he was scooping her up again, his strong arms around her back and under her legs as he boosted himself to his feet with some artfully directed airbending. This time, she didn’t complain, much too boneless to move on her own, and eased her head against his shoulder as he carried her toward the adjacent bathroom.

“That was really good,” she added groggily, as an afterthought, “But I don’t think I would mind if you wanted to practice more anyway.”

He laughed at her rather passive attempt. “I’ll do that whenever you like, Sweetie,” he breathed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head wherever he was able to reach. She was so warm and sleepy in his arms, and as he pushed the heavy bathroom door open with his back, he couldn’t help but eagerly look forward to whatever ‘practice’ she had in mind for him.


End file.
